together then alone
by kickinitwithyou2
Summary: the gang including kelsey, julie and lindsey go to chicago and meet cece, rocky, deuce and logan. when logan kisses kim and the gang finds out it causes problems with jack and kim . how will everyone get back together. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning don't read if you don't want to find out what's going to happen it might ruin the story for you just summary.**

The story is really big so one chapter holds summary it might give away a few things if you don't want to know it so it doesn't ruin the fun parts don't read.

The guys including Julie, Kelsey, Lindsey and grace go to Chicago for vacation and meet cece, rocky, logan, Flynn and deuce. While jack and kim are a couple logan makes a move on kim and kisses her when everyone finds jack and kim break up. So kim can forget about jack she goes to her second crush and it is not brody. They get together and Julie gets mad and leaves andkelsey and Lindsey leaves with her. After a while when kim is still with her second crush jack finally apologizes. The mystery crush says he knows kim only did it to make jack jelous but kim truthfully tells him that it's not true and she actually had a crush on him while had a crush on jack. And they agree to be friends. Kim turns back to jack and say if they want to be a couple again but jack rejects her and brings out his new girlfriend and calls everyone losers. If you didn't know thegang broke up and these are the groups. (Kelsey, Julie and Lindsey group 1) (rocky, cece, rudy, jerry and deuce group 2) ( jack group 3) (kim and Milton group 4). Every group exept kim and jack meets up and discuss and say it's just between jack and kim cause that's were everything started. So they make a plan to get the two together so everything can be normal again. They have a sleepover and play truth or dare and someone dares kim to sing the song she made when she had a crush on jack until everyone broke up. She sings it and everyone was touched by it cause it matched them. So whats next in it**. This is a summary but not the story the actually story has the details.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this story is really confusing for me so I need a lot of time to think.

I do not own kickin it or shake it up (only in my dreams I own it)

Now lets begin

**jack pov in the dojo**

it was a perfect day as always. Jerry and Milton arguing, rudy in his office talking on the phone and kim looking beautiful as always. We were finally a couple and I didn't have to hide my feelings. I was beating up a dummy and no it's not jerry I mean the fake one. Suddenly rudy popped through the door of his office. "everyone i have great news" we just stop in our tracks and stared at him. "I just found out that bobby paid for us to go to Chicago for vaction. We just all chourused "what rudy that's awesome." Don't worry I called your parents and they agreed so your all coming. Practice canceled I'll send you the details now leave and get packing." I got so exited that we are going to Chicago. Best summer ever.

"kim do you want me to walk you" I asked her. "sure Jackie" we walked to her house and It really wasn't a long walk since her house is 5 minutes away. "See you in 9 hours kimmy." I said kissing her on the cheek. "bye Jackie" she said giggling and blushing. 2 of the 100 things I like about her. That's right I like 100 things about her.

Kim pov

As I went into my room I texted Kelsey, Julie, Lindsey and grace inviting them. Luckly they all accepted. What you don't expect me to be with 6 boys for 2 months.

Jack pov

Line break in the plane

We all boarded our plane and finally we were at our seats. Luckly we got our seats close to each other jerry, Milton and eddie and me, kim and rudy to keep an e.y.e on us. Time past and kim was asleep on my lap. She looks so cute when she's asleep but she's cuter when awake. Meanwhile rudy was reading " ANIMALS IN SWIMSUITS" magazine. I know what your thinking rudy is really weird. We had 2 hours till landing so I just slept. After those 2 hours a voice woke me. "jack wake up we're about to land." I just groaned from exhaustion and woke kim. We were ready to land.


End file.
